Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 9: Things That Go Pup in the Dark
Chapter 9: Things That Go Pup in the Dark After Skye, Chase, and Rocky got back inside The Lookout, they told the other pups what happened. "Shawn got you guys too?!" Chase exclaimed, shocked that he wasn't the only one to be bullied by Shawn. "Yeah, and I didn't like how he got me wet when he knows I don't like water!" Rocky commented. "I can't believe Shawn would scare me like that! I don't like eagles! I was so terrified!" Skye exclaimed as she started to cry. Chase ran up to Skye and hugged. He hated seeing Skye so upset. Besides, she was his friend. At that moment, Ryder walked over and saw that Chase, Rocky and Skye were upset. "What happened to you three?" Ryder asked, concerned about the pups. "Shawn bullied us, Ryder! He dumped water on Rocky, made up a fake emergency and threw a skunk costume at me, and scared Skye with an eagle kite!" Chase explained. "Why would he do that?" Ryder asked feeling concerned and confused at the same time. "He's probably bullying the other pups because he knows it will make me upset seeing my friends getting bullied," Marshall commented. This got Ryder thinking. "Then we need to be on our guard. We don't know when, where and who Shawn will bully next. We all have to be careful," Ryder stated, and the pups agreed. Later on that night, Zuma and Rubble were watching a movie when Ryder came into the room. "Hi Rubble and Zuma, what are you watching?" Ryder asked as he looked at the screen. The movie showed two pups in a house that looked spooky. "A movie called 'Apolo and Pup Buddies; Apolo and the Ghost,'" Zuma answered. "Isn't this a Halloween movie?" Ryder asked, not knowing why the pups would be watching a Halloween movie. "Yes, but we decided to watch this because there was nothing good on TV," Rubble explained. "Okay. I'm going to bed, and the other pups are asleep so try not to wake them up. And don't stay up late. Goodnight Rubble and Zuma," Ryder said before petting the two pups, and then leaving. "Goodnight Ryder," Rubble and Zuma replied before they continued watching the movie. While Rubble and Zuma watched their movie however, they didn't notice Shawn sneaking into The Lookout, and using the elevator to go up. Shawn saw the two pups watching the movie and quietly walked away where he couldn't be spotted. Shawn waited patiently in the dark, trying to think of how he could scare the two pups who were watching TV. As Rubble and Zuma watched the movie, the movie showed some of the characters getting stuck under bed sheets and looking like ghosts. Rubble and Zuma gasped and got nervous as they watched the movie. "This movie sure is spooky!" Zuma commented before whining. Shawn watched the movie from his hiding spot. As he watched the movie secretly, the bed sheet ghosts and other spooky things gave him an idea on how to scare the pups. Shawn then quietly looked around the room, and spotted the linen closet. Shawn smiled and walked over to the closet. Shawn pulled out a bed sheet, and a rubber spider before he went back to his hiding spot. Rubble and Zuma kept watching the movie until it was over. After the movie finished, they got the movie out, and just sat and talked. "That sure was spooky. Come on Zuma, it's late. Let's go to bed," Rubble said before the two pups headed for bed. Just as they were heading towards the elevator however, they heard a noise. "Oooooooo!" Shawnn called out in a spooky voice. This caused Rubble and Zuma to get nervous. "Who's there?" Zuma said as he looked around the room. Shawn smiled again before he sneaked up behind the pups and threw the sheet over himself. "Booooooo!" the sheet covered Shawn said, waving his arms in the air. "Ahhhhhhhh! A ghost!" Rubble and Zuma cried out in fright. The sheet covered Shawn then threw the rubber spider on top of Rubble's face, surprising the pup. "Ahhhhh! Spider! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Rubble screamed as he tried to get the spider off of his face. "Wubble!" Zuma said, concerned for his friend. Suddenly, Shawn threw the bed sheet off of himself, and the sheet landed right on top of Zuma! "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help! Something's got me!" Zuma cried out struggling under the sheet. "Booooooooo!" Shawn said in a ghostly voice next to Zuma so hear could hear him. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Help! It's the ghost! It's got me! It's got me!" Zuma cried out some more as he whined and tried to get out of the sheet. "Ahhhhh! I can't see! Wubble, help! Ahhhhhhh!" Zuma said as he got lost under the sheet, and tripped. Shawn laughed as he watched the pups get all frightened. Eventually, Rubble got the spider off, but when he saw Zuma, he screamed. "Ahhhh! A ghost!" Rubble screamed at the sheet covered Zuma. "Hello? Wubble, help! Get me outta here!" Zuma said so Rubble wouldn't be scared of him. Rubble helped get the bed sheet off, and hugged Zuma. "Hahahahaha! You two should have seen the looks on your faces!" Shawn said as he rolled on the floor with laughter. "Shawn!" Rubble and Zuma said in anger as they saw who had scared them. "That's right. Well, goodnight, and don't let the ghosts or spiders bite!" Shawn replied before walking to the elevator and then out of The Lookout. Rubble and Zuma growled in frustration. They couldn't believe what just happened. Next Chapter: Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 10: A Pup Too High